The Vamp: a harry potter slash fic
by MaiYoung
Summary: harry wakes up in the hospital wing after killing voldie. His life will change again. must have read deathly hallows to get this. alternate ending. has spoilers and hp/dm slash. re-edited plus preveiw of the vamp 2
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. The world and characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own this plot line.

**Warning:** This fic contains sexual material of an explicit nature. NC 17

**A/N:** Takes place after, and as a different ending for DH. Hence, there are many spoilers. I got carried away though; some dead characters come back sort of. (You have to have read book 7 to get this) This is my first attempt at writing a story longer than 1000 words, and my first fan fic. Let me know what you think.

**The Vamp: A Harry Potter Slash Fic**

Chapter One: A New Beginning

Harry was lying in the hospital wing in the bed he was all too familiar with. He couldn't remember being moved here, all he knew was that one moment he had been fighting countless Death Eaters and had finally killed Voldermort and the next he woke up in the hospital wing, lying on his side, with a strange tingling feeling on his neck and the feeling that something was different.

He then realized that his glasses were gone and he could see perfectly. 'That must be what's different.' He started to wonder what had happened to put him in here, but just as he started thinking, Madam Pomfrey walked in and began to cry. Harry had never seen her cry before. He had never seen her sad and confused like this. He had only ever seen her either calm, angry or pitying, but always she would do what she was there for and leave just as briskly. She then sprinted over to him and hugged him furiously. " I must inform Minerva. She will be very pleased to hear you have woken up." With that, she walked out of the room.

It took Harry a few moments to realize that he wasn't the only seventh year in the room. Then he saw him. Draco Malfoy, unconscious on the bed to his left. Harry was feeling conflicted as he gazed at the limp pale form next to him. He couldn't decide if he should get up and hug him, 'did I just think that? I must be more insane than everyone thought I was before…' (He cringed.) Or if he should slap him. So Harry did the only thing that seemed logical. He just sat there and thought about why they didn't get along in the first place.

Harry remembered his first day at Hogwarts, that it had been _him_ who had started their feud. He remembered when he had denied Draco his friendship, simply by refusing to shake his hand. He remembered the hurt look in his eyes. Why had he never realized that before? Why could he remember something so small now, that he hadn't even noticed when it happened? His brain was starting to hurt. So he decided to think about something else. The problem was, all of his thoughts came back to Draco. 'Wait…when did Malfoy become Draco?' another thing that must have changed while he was out, he thought.

Harry was gazing at Draco, admiring his bravery, 'Yes. That must be what it is. His bravery.' Harry told himself, ignoring the fact that he found Draco very attractive.

Just about that time Minerva came in looking worried. Harry found himself being crushed in what was close to the most extreme hug he had ever experienced. As she was hugging him, she started to sob. " We didn't know if you would wake up." She said when she managed to stop crying.

"We…we were so worried that…that…what do you remember?" she asked, switching thoughts mid sentence. That confused Harry so he thought for a moment. "I remember killing Voldermort, and waking up here." He decided honesty would be more productive. "What happened to me? I feel…different…" Minerva looked shocked for a moment, and obviously had to think about what she was going to say. Her shocked expression was replaced with the face of someone who was about to tell their patient they were dieing. "How do you feel different?" was all she managed to say.

Harry was not used to this. The confusing expression from his head of house was worrying. Especially considering what had happened over the past few years. She didn't look that worried when she found out Voldermort was back. Why was she now? "Um…" he said to show he was still thinking. "I can see perfectly without my glasses, I don't want to kill Draco, and I can hear your pulse." He said just catching up with his own awareness. Minerva looked shocked but before she could respond, he asked another question. "What happened after I killed Voldermort? Why am I here?"

After a long pause she finally answered him. "You were bitten." She said. But could see he still had no idea where she was going with this. " You were bitten by a vampire. He was under the influence of the imperious curse though, and he does not remember why he bit you. The curse wore off just before your blood had been completely drained. He stopped himself, and he offered you his blood. He offered you life, and chose to forfeit his own." Harry's hand jumped up to his neck where he could still feel the tingling. Then he looked as shocked as Minerva had.

Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Who was it?" he asked. Saddened by the concept of his saviour, and creator being dead. Minerva sighed, and answered with a small smile. "Draco Malfoy." Harry was shocked and more than confused, he looked at Draco. He certainly didn't look dead. He must have looked more confused than he thought he did, as Minerva smiled more broadly and seemed to answer his unvoiced question. "He's not dead. His intention of dieing to save you, actually saved his life." Immediately after Minerva had told him this, he asked another question. "Will he be ok?" he could hear the concern in his voice as he had said it, and realized that he really did care about Draco. "Yes" she said and smiled again. "He is asleep for now. Though he will awake shortly enough. Hopefully with his memory still intact."

She paused and exclaimed in a mother like tone, "Now go back to sleep! You have dreams that need dreaming! Thoughts that need processing! Oh! I almost forgot!" she then put her wand up to his forehead and cast some charms under her breath. "There!" She exclaimed. "Now the sun can't harm you." She smiled, and walked out of the room. Leaving a very stunned looking Harry behind.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

It had been 3 hours since Minerva had left. Harry realized that everyone who had importance to him, whether they were teachers or students, were organized in his mind by first names now. Another difference he guessed. He tried to sleep when she had left, but he couldn't take his eyes off his saviour.

Around then beautiful grey eyes opened and locked with his green ones. They began to water, and Harry jumped at him. Draco flinched, but found himself wrapped in a very loving and strong embrace. He relaxed instantly. And Harry whispered in his ear. "Thank you, it means so much." They sat there for a few more moments, and then Draco hugged back. Harry was shocked at this, but kept himself calm.

Dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Draco had woken up to find Harry sitting crossed legged on the bed beside him, green eyes looking straight into his. About the same time he woke up, he wanted to cry. He felt so bad for having turned Harry into a monster. He had hoped it had been a dream, but when he woke up it turned out it wasn't.

He was just about to apologize when Harry jumped on him from where he had been sitting and started to hug him. Draco tensed, but the feeling of Harry hugging him made him relax immediately. It felt so good to have Harry hug him. His arms were so strong and he could feel the love radiating from them. Harry then whispered in Draco's ear. "Thank you, it means so much."

Draco wasn't sure how to react. He thought about it for a few moments, and then he decided the only way he could react was by hugging him back. So he did. Harry obviously had been shocked, but he had relaxed just as quickly. Draco pulled away after a few minutes and looked Harry in the eyes. He hadn't been sure why Harry was hugging him after turning him into a monster, but then Draco remembered something.

"Why am I still alive?" he asked in a very confused manner. Harry answered slowly… " Minerva informed me that you were my saviour. She informed me that you intended to end your life to save mine." He paused and smiled. "She told me that _because_ you wished to give up your life to save me, you also survived. Call it karma." He then laughed. Draco was feeling very confused and he let it show.

He asked "Why did you thank me for turning you into a monster?" Harry seemed a little taken aback by this, but answered anyway. "I thought it would have been obvious… you were willing to end your life to save mine." Draco thought for a moment then he remembered Harry saving him and Gregory from the fire. "But it would have been wrong to just let you die after you saved me and Gregory from the fire. How come you don't hate me?" Draco thought he had sounded a little worried when he had finished his question, but Harry answered before he could add more.

"I never hated you, I just didn't like you. And now I really don't hate you because you are still here to teach me about my new…condition. You didn't leave me alone like everyone else." Draco gaped at that, he had been sure that Harry had hated him. So sure in fact that he had attempted to pretend he hated Harry just as much. But of course there is a fine line between hate and…like?

"Wow…" was all he could say. He blushed furiously and finished quickly with a "Good night Harry. I need to sleep some more." He sent him a genuine smile and lay down to sleep. Harry had returned the smile. Harry then lay down on his own bed and said "Good night Draco." They both knew that this would be the start of a very good friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is not mine. The World and characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Two: Friendly Connection**

It was twelve o'clock when Harry finally woke up. He just lay there, letting his mind wonder blissfully over the past. He wasn't even sure how long he had been in the hospital wing. He made a mental note: 'I must ask Madame Pomfrey or Minerva how long I've been out.' Just then Harry heard Draco stir beside him.

For a moment Harry thought how peaceful Draco seemed. Then he realized that he was awake, and looking at him. His beautiful grey eyes locked with his own. Harry quickly looked away, trying to hide his own discomfort at being discovered staring. Draco grinned, and Harry smiled. Harry felt like there was some sort of connection now, and he wasn't sure what it was or what it meant.

Harry started to think about the questions he wanted answers to, and tried to organize them in his head. 'Should I ask him why I feel like we're connected? No. I'll probably just sound crazy, and then I'd ruin our potential friendship _**again**_!' Harry heard Draco laugh, and turned, wondering if he had voiced his thoughts by accident.

Draco laughed again before speaking calmly, with a little amusement in his voice. "No, you didn't say that out loud." Draco smirked, knowing he could still surprise Harry. "I can hear your thoughts and I'm sure if you opened up you could hear mine as well."

Harry was a little startled by this. "I don't think I'm comfortable with you hearing all my thoughts." He said quickly. Draco smirked again. "Don't worry, I can't hear thoughts about your love life. You seem to be too good at occlumency for that. I can only hear thoughts you haven't consciously protected already." Harry gaped, a little scared now that Draco had read his mind again.

A few moments passed and Harry decided he would try to open up his mind to Draco's thoughts as well. Draco seemed to have sensed this, and turned to him and smiled. Harry must have succeeded, because he heard Draco's voice in his head ("You learn quickly.") Harry looked confused, and decided he'd try to project his thoughts as if he was having a normal conversation, and not one that no one else could hear. ("So I've been told.") He said with his mental voice, locking eyes with Draco again.

("You have beautiful eyes") Draco said mentally, then added ("Sorry") and blushed. Harry laughed at this, which made Draco a little uncomfortable. ("I was just thinking the same thing about yours.") Harry thought, surprised by his own honesty. ("What does this mean?") Harry asked him in his mental voice. ("I'd say this means we are friends, seeing as we both of us seem incapable of lying to each other.") Draco replied. Harry smiled and asked hopefully, ("Friends?") Draco answered quickly, ("Friends.")

Harry realized he was hungry and Draco spoke to him again in his mental voice ("Maybe we should ask Madame Pomfrey if we can go down for breakfast.") Harry smiled at that and then looked slightly worried. ("Will I have to pretend I hate you again?") He asked sadly. ("No. Do what you choose to do, just give me a little warning, okay?") Draco replied honestly. Harry was relieved that he didn't have to act. ("Okay… but I think I have to ask Madame Pomfrey how long we've been out first. Then we can ask to get out of here.") Draco was smiling by the time Harry had finished. Then he responded

("Can you hear that?") Harry was listening closely. ("What is that? Wait…is that a pulse?") Draco smirked again. ("Yes, it's Madame Pomfrey. She's on her way across the other ward.") Harry gaped. Madame Pomfrey was about to open the door to their ward, when simultaneously they both spoke.

"Come in!" they heard her pulse falter and they both laughed. She walked in and looked from Harry to Draco then back at Harry again. She sighed, and said, "I see you've discovered one of your talents Mr. Potter."

She sighed again. "I'm glad to see you are both alright, though I do think that you should eat something. You are after all still human at the core. Do you have any questions before I summon the headmistress?" Harry immediately responded, "Actually yes. How long have we been unconscious Poppy?" Madame Pomfrey answered his question shortly, avoiding eye contact. "Nearly fourteen days." Harry just looked stunned.

No wonder he was hungry, he hadn't been conscious enough to eat properly since before his fight with Voldermort. ("Its okay Harry") Draco's voice pierced his thoughts. Harry took a deep breath and relaxed. ("Thank you.") He replied to Draco. He turned his attention back to Madame Pomfrey again, and began to speak.

"When can we get out of here? We are both rather hungry and we would like to go down to breakfast. I would like to find out who is still alive. I miss Ron and Hermione and I'm sure they would like to see me as well. Where are they anyway?" Madame Pomfrey looked at him sadly, though she seemed to have understood.

"You may leave when you are ready. Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasly have been here almost every day since you defeated he who must not be named. They are down in the Great Hall for lunch I believe." With that Harry hugged her, (which she wasn't expecting) thanked her and asked her to inform Minerva that they were feeling better now. Then he turned to Draco and they both stood and left the hospital wing.

Hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

When they reached the great hall, it had been restored to its former glory. The difference now was that the students weren't separated into their houses. Rather, they were all sitting wherever they wanted. Harry smiled at this and as Draco and he entered the great hall together, cheers erupted from all four tables. Ron and Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy and Gregory all jumped up (from opposite sides of the hall of course), and ran over to their respective house heroes, attacking them with hugs. Harry could tell they were happy and then he remembered his and Draco's new friendship.

("Should we tell them now, while they are up here or should we tell them separately?") Harry asked Draco and turned to him with a smile. ("Now.") He replied in Harry's head. Smiling back.

Harry stepped back from his friends and towards Draco. " We have something we need to tell you." He said to his fellow Gryffindors. Who were all looking rather confused when he stepped away. Harry looked at Draco, waiting for him to do the same. Draco sighed and followed suit.

Now Harry and Draco had all six sets of eyes looking at them suspiciously. ("I'll start.") He told Draco, and Draco nodded. "Well, you all know that Draco saved my life." Harry said plainly. "As it is, I have realized that it was my fault we didn't like each other in the first place. We have decided to become friends. If you have a problem with us being friends, please say so now." Harry finished.

("Nicely done.") Came Draco's mental voice, but a rather angry looking Pansy, pointing her wand at Draco, cut it off.

"I take it you have a problem with that then?" Draco said to Pansy, in a rather annoyed fashion. Then Blaise and Gregory also raised their wands. "_We_ have a problem with it Draco…you cant just go and make friends with a Gryffindor, especially _that _Gryffindor, and expect us to welcome you back." Came pansy's irritated and angry reply.

("I think she's going to hex me.") Draco told Harry, right before she raised her wand again, and then her expression went blank and she fell to the ground. ("What?") Harry and Draco asked at the same time. Then Harry looked around and realized that he had cast a shield charm around Draco and him with wand less magic, and Hermione was pointing her wand at pansy.

("Oh. I wasn't expecting that…are you okay?") Harry asked Draco when his mind was working again. ("Ya. How did you do that without your wand?") Draco asked him. ("I'm not sure.") Was all he had managed to say before Draco turned to Hermione and spoke, "Thank you." Hermione's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected him to be nice to her obviously. Then she blushed crimson and said, "Your welcome."

Harry realized then that the whole school had been watching them the whole time, and it was his turn to blush. Then Gregory and Blaise picked pansy up off the floor and carried her to the hospital wing. With that out of the way, Harry let the shield fall. Ron was glaring at him, Ginny looked annoyed and Hermione walked up to Draco and hugged him.

"Welcome. It's about time." She told him. He hugged her back. After that Ron and Ginny decided to shake his hand. "Thank you for saving Harry," Ginny said with a smile. Ron mumbled a quick "Thanks" and the hall cheered. They were happy that two of the school's worst enemies were now friends. Harry decided now was a good time to speak. "Lets go sit." He said motioning them all to the table. ("They won't bite you. They would have already if they were going to.") Harry added in his mental voice. ("Your friends are just as crazy as you.") Draco replied. ("Yes, and now you're one of them.") Harry smiled and they all sat down and ate lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter. The world and characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Chapter Three: Saved

After lunch they had gone to the quidditch pitch to talk about things. Harry was stunned to find how similar they were. Harry was glad he had learned to protect his thoughts about Draco as well, since he realized that he was attracted to him in more than a friendly way. He remembered his beautiful pale skin and storm coloured eyes, and he remembered that he smelled like rain. Harry was now in his dorm room lying in bed waiting for the next day to come.

DmdmdmdmDmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Draco was reminiscing similarly. Draco realized that Harry had the best body he'd ever seen. He remembered his eyes…those beautiful green eyes that reminded him of spring. He remembered how Harry smelt…like grass and dirt, but clean. Draco realized he didn't just want to be friends with Harry; he wanted to be his boyfriend. Draco sighed, and then he fell asleep.

hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphph

The next morning Harry woke up to shouting. He opened his eyes and looked around, he couldn't see anyone awake, let alone shouting. Then he heard it again. ("Help! They're trying to kill me!") That's all it took for Harry to jump out of bed and run full tilt towards the door. Harry knew it was Draco.

("Where are you? I'm coming!") Harry replied to Draco's thought. ("I'm in my common room-") Harry cut him off, ("What's the password I know where it is.") Draco responded, ("Noir amore. Hurry!")

Harry ran as fast as he could, glad he didn't run into anyone on his way. He got to the Slytherin common room just as he heard a piercing scream, in his head, and in the room. Harry said the password and went in. He didn't even have his wand raised, but he said the spells he needed to anyway, and the wand less magic threw his victims across the room.

He was next to Draco in a second and a shield was around them both. Draco lay on the ground barely breathing and Harry picked him up with one movement. He headed for the door. As he stepped through he ran into Snape. "Severus" he said as he tried to get past him. "Potter! What happened to Malfoy?!" Snape hissed. Harry answered quickly, not stopping. "His house mates attacked him. They were trying to kill him and I stopped them. They are unconscious in their common room. I used a blasting curse so they may be injured. I have to take Draco to the hospital wing now." Harry finished and left more quickly than before.

Hphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphphp

Harry arrived in the hospital wing to find that Poppy was asleep. He lay Draco on one of the beds and yelled for her. She came in looking rather annoyed, and then her expression changed.

"What happened?" she asked. Harry lowered his shield and responded quickly. "His house mates attacked him. I stopped them. They were trying to kill him." Harry looked worried. "I ran into Snape as I was leaving his common room. I told him what happened and that the others might be injured. I used a blasting curse and they all went flying. I didn't even take out my wand." Harry finished looking confused.

"Poppy, help him!" Madame Pomfrey looked at him this time. Looking more worried than before. "Harry…Severus is dead." Harry stopped dead. He had almost forgotten Snape had died. "Well I must have run into his ghost then. Help him please!" Poppy turned back to Draco and began to examine him. "Oh no." she said, shaking her head.

Before Harry could ask her what she meant by that, Minerva walked in as worried as poppy. "How is he poppy?" she asked. "It seems he's been hit with the cruciatus curse." She responded. "Harry would you please come with me?" Minerva ordered, She wasn't really asking. Harry looked back at Draco, and then followed her out of the room.

"Harry I need you to tell me exactly what happened. Severus' ghost has informed me that you saved Draco. We need to know what happened, and why you knew he needed you." Minerva looked questioningly at him. He could tell that she was going to be a lot like Dumbledore.

"I went to sleep, but I was woken by shouting. I sat up but everyone in my dorm was asleep so I knew it wasn't them. Then I heard it again, and I realized it was Draco. We have been talking to each other with our minds all day, so I knew. He called for help. He said they were going to kill him, so I asked where he was. He told me the password and when I got there I heard a scream inside my head as well as from the room. I said the password and went through. I didn't even take my wand out, but I said the spells I had to and they all went flying. I went over to Draco and picked him up. I put a shield around us, and went back through the door. Then I ran into Snape's ghost. I took Draco to the hospital wing and you arrived shortly after." Harry told her everything.

Minerva smiled "Thank you Harry. You may go back in now. I will let Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley know you are safe. There are some arrangements I must make." Then she left, and Harry ran back into the hospital wing and stopped next to Draco.

"You may stay here if you wish," Poppy said indicating to the bed next to Draco's. He sat down immediately and questioned her. "Will he be ok?" She frowned, and answered. "Yes Mr. Potter he will be ok. I have given him a potion for a quick recovery, though his body will be sore for a few days from the curse. Lie down and go to sleep. It is only three in the morning and you need your rest." After Harry was sure he would be okay, he lay down and with a quick and sincere, "Thank you Poppy," he shut his eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world. Chapter Four: Sharing Rooms

Harry dreamed about Draco. He dreamed he and Draco were kissing. He was enjoying it, and he thought it was going to get even better, but he woke up from his dream, and found Draco was awake as well. They turned to each other and both blushed. Draco had apparently had the same dream as Harry. That or he had read his mind…

("Did you…") Harry asked wide-eyed. Draco laughed and answered. ("No. I just had an interesting dream about you. I turned to you and you blushed. I assume you must have had a dream of some sort as well.") He smirked at himself for being so clever. Harry responded with a simple ("Oh.") and then he laughed too.

Minerva walked in just after Harry burst out laughing. She looked at them curiously and then shook her head. She didn't want to know. She walked over to them and asked them politely, "Would you two mind sharing a common room? Seeing as you can no longer go back to your old common room Mr. Malfoy, and I am not supposed to allow students an entirely private common room, it seems only right." Draco's jaw dropped.

("I think it's a good idea Draco.") Harry's voice said in his head. ("Me too… Are you ok with that?") Draco asked nervously. ("Just say yes already!") Harry responded. Then they both turned to Minerva and said in unison, "We wouldn't mind at all."

Minerva laughed, and led them to their room. Poppy had told them they could go when they were ready, so Draco stood up, but he almost lost his balance, so he reached out and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry decided that Draco wouldn't be able to walk on his own, so he put his arm around his waist to hold him up. Draco didn't seem too bothered by that, so then they began to walk.

They had arrived at their room only minutes later, and Minerva began to tell them where everything was. They decided that they would rather look around and asked her to leave. She smiled at them and left.

Now Harry and Draco were trying to find the bedrooms. They went up the stairs in their common room and found a dorm like room with two large four-poster beds. They were both black, but one had silver accents and one had gold. There were some other pieces of beautiful furniture in the room, and Harry's jaw dropped at the beautiful windows.

There were two desks side by side facing the window. And then he walked over and fell on the bed with the gold and sighed, "Home…" Draco had just done the same thing; only he had walked over to the bed with the silver. They looked at each other and then stood up.

Draco was looking at Harry like he wanted to say something. Harry sensed this and asked in his mind ("What are you thinking?") Draco paused, and responded out loud. "You know how we both woke up blushing? I was wondering what you had dreamed about." Then he blushed again. Harry smiled at that, and although he was rather uncomfortable with the question, he answered out loud. "You." and he blushed again.

("What was I doing?") Draco's voice spoke in his head again. Though this time he sounded mildly seductive. ("We were kissing…") Harry honestly replied. He just left out that they were getting more passionate. ("Well then I think my dream was even better.") Draco projected. Harry was getting aroused already thinking about this. He was glad he wasn't visible yet. ("Show me.") Harry begged. And then Draco replied. ("Are you sure?") Harry smiled seductively. ("Yes.")

Before Harry knew what was happening Draco was exploring his mouth with his tongue. Harry moaned into the kiss, and Draco pushed him onto his back. He was now lying on the bed with Draco straddling him. Draco pulled away slightly and then he started to nibble Harry's ear. Harry let a barely audible moan escape his throat, and he wrapped his arms around Draco. Harry was hard now. Draco moved down slightly and started to nibble his neck. Harry was breathing hard and Draco wasn't done yet.

Draco un-buttoned the first button on Harry's shirt and followed his hands with his mouth. He continued, and when he got half way he sat up and took off his own shirt. Harry reached up instinctively to feel Draco's chest. Draco hadn't been expecting it and he took a sharp breath. He returned to freeing Harry from his shirt.

Draco bit his chest, fangs out, and Harry couldn't help but moan loudly. Draco rocked his hips, not intentionally, and there was a sharp intake of breath from Harry, and a moan from Draco as their erections brushed through their pants. That was all the permission Harry needed and he undid the button on Draco's pants, and slid down the zipper.

Draco was kissing him again and Harry slid his hands under Draco's pants and grabbed his ass, pressing his hips up to Draco, and eliciting a moan. Draco started to unbutton Harry's pants as well, and Harry waved his hand at the offending garments and suddenly both of them were in their boxers. Draco stopped and looked at Harry with a questioning look in his eyes.

Harry raised an eyebrow as if to say 'well' and Draco rocked his hips again. Harry flipped Draco onto his back, and Draco looked shocked. Harry's hand found it's way down to the Slytherin's boxers, and gave a light squeeze in between them. Draco moaned very loudly and pushed his hips up toward Harry.

Harry smirked this time and then he bit Draco's chest experimentally. The slytherin shuddered and moaned, and Harry used his fangs the second time. He bit into Draco's abdominal muscles. Draco moaned, "Harry…" and Harry moaned, he could feel them exchanging power and arousal. He withdrew his teeth and licked the wound. It closed almost instantly and Draco whispered again, "Harry…" ("Make me yours") he finished with his mind and locked eyes with the Gryffindor. Harry smiled again, and kissed him lightly. With another wave of his hand, their boxers were gone and they were flesh on flesh. Both of them moaned slightly, and Harry moved down.

Harry sucked his fingers and pushed one in first. Draco moaned, but not in pain. Harry added another finger, and began to scissor them, stretching Draco's opening and causing him to let out another loud moan. ("Are you ready?") Harry asked. Wondering if Draco had done this before. He knew _he_ hadn't. Draco responded before he could ask the question he wanted to.

("Have you done this before? You seem to know what you are doing.") Harry blushed and answered him. ("No. I haven't done this before.") Draco smiled. ("I'm ready.") Then Harry lifted Draco's ankles over his shoulders and positioned himself at his opening. Harry pushed gently, and Draco gasped. Draco tightened around him for a moment and then he pushed against him, begging him to move.

Harry complied and pushed in slowly. Draco gasped when Harry hit his prostate. And he tightened causing Harry to moan in pleasure. Harry started to thrust faster, each time pushing in a little farther. Draco was looking into his eyes and Harry wasn't going to look away. Draco gave another moan and tried to speak. "Harry…I'm…I'm…going to…cum." Harry thrust one more, well-aimed, hard push, and Draco came, biting Harry's chest and tightening, causing Harry to come inside him. They both screamed each other's names as they came.

Harry fell on top of him. They were both panting, and they were still connected. ("Have _you_ done this before?") Harry asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. ("Not with a man.") Was how Draco chose to respond. Harry lifted himself away from Draco and looked into his eyes. That's when Harry saw it.

Draco had a symbol on his forehead that was very light and looked like a scar. It looked almost like an elaborate sun. Harry knew it hadn't been there before, so he asked Draco about it. ("Where did that come from?") Draco looked at him again confused.

("What happened to your scar?") Harry was confused now and they both got up and looked in the mirror by his bed. Both of their jaws dropped. Harry's scar had turned into an identical symbol as the one Draco now had. "What does this mean?" Harry asked. Draco turned to him and spoke. "If this is what I think it is… then you've marked me." Harry was confused. "What do you mean I've marked you?" Draco then responded, "We have to go to the library. I'm not completely sure what it means myself." Harry looked at him. ("I need to talk to Hermione. She is a walking library.") Harry told him. ("Fine. But if she doesn't know then what?") Draco asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world.Chapter Five: Bonds And Truth

Then they walked back into their common room and a portrait on the wall next to the fireplace spoke to them. "Hello, my name is Cindi. I can pass messages between this room and the Gryffindor common room. I can also allow visitors through my portrait from either side. With permission of course." She laughed. "That's perfect!" Harry exclaimed. "Can you ask Hermione Granger to come through please?" She smiled, "Of course! I'd be glad to!" And with that she left her portrait and when she returned a moment later, Her portrait swung open to reveal a door and Hermione stepped through.

Hermione hugged Harry and asked what was going on. Harry blushed, and started to explain why they had called her there. "Well Hermione, my scar has morphed into a symbol and I was wondering what you thought it might mean." Harry lifted his hair to show her and she grabbed his head to get a closer look. "Harry… Are you in love?" Harry's jaw dropped.

"I, um, that is, I…crap." Hermione smiled at him. "Well, if you are, then that symbol means you have bonded with your soul mate. And if your soul mate has the symbol as well, then that means you will be impossible to separate, and legally protected. It only happens with vampires, when they mix blood and sex. But… that means…" She finally caught what she was saying. She stopped and ran over to where Draco was sitting in the shadows. She moved his hair and looked at his identical mark.

"Well. I wasn't expecting that one." She said happily. "Congratulations!" she grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where Harry was sitting. "Sit down. There's no reason to hide in the shadows when it's literally written on your forehead!" She said indicating the place beside Harry on the couch. Draco sat down looking very confused.

"Hermione… does this mean everyone will know whether we want them to or not?" Draco asked a little worriedly. ("You don't want people to know?") Harry asked, a little hurt. "Yes. Basically that's what it means." Hermione answered oblivious to the fact they were talking to each other. ("I want everyone to know. But I wasn't sure how you felt about it.") Draco replied. ("I want everyone to know.") Harry stated. Draco smiled. ("I love you.") He said in his mental voice. "I love you too." Harry said aloud smiling.

Hermione squeaked. "You were just having a conversation weren't you?" She asked clearly excited. "Ya, we were." Harry answered her question. She smiled and hugged them both. What surprised her was that Draco had hugged her back. She wasn't expecting it to be a common occurrence. "Come with me. We have to tell Ron and Ginny. Not to mention the rest of the house." She grabbed their hands and led them through the portrait.

The Gryffindors on the other side looked less than pleased to see Draco in their common room, but Hermione shushed them all. "Harry and Draco have something to tell you all." She said quickly, so she wouldn't tell more than they could handle. "Er…um…Ya. I think I should start by saying, we can't help who we fall for." There were gasps and everyone sat down as quickly as they had stood up.

"It turns out Draco and I are soul mates. Or bond mates if you prefer. We are in love." Everyone's mouths dropped at that, and Hermione came to their rescue. "Harry saved you from Voldermort, and Draco saved him from death. You owe it to them to be supportive. You see the symbols on their foreheads?" everyone was looking at them again. "Those only happen when vampire soul mates bond and fall in love." There was silence for a moment and then whispers. Neville decided now was a good time to be outspoken, "Well, Congratulations Harry!" everyone else joined in and they soon found themselves being hugged from every direction possible.

("Your friends are scary.") Draco told Harry. Harry laughed at that, and then he saw Ginny. She had been upstairs when they had announced it. She came over looking very angry and aimed her wand at Draco. She cast something Harry couldn't hear, and it bounced. Harry wasn't sure what had happened, but he realized everyone had been pushed back. Harry had done it again. He had cast a shield charm on he and Draco.

Ginny was sitting on the floor shaking her head. She got up, and aimed her wand at Harry. "How dare you! Lower that shield, and fight like a real man!" she screamed. ("Don't.") Was all that Draco could say. Suddenly all the Gryffindors in the room were looking worried. Except of course for Harry and Ginny. Harry took a deep breath.

He knew Ginny had been in love with him. He had loved her back for a while. He left to protect her. ("I have to take the shield off of myself. I'm not taking it off of you though. You can cast spells out, but they can't hit you.") Harry told Draco, and then before he could protest Harry moved out of the shield. Ginny glared at him. She wasn't ready to curse him just yet. She needed answers first. "Why?" she asked quietly. "Why did you leave me?" Harry wasn't sure how to answer. But he tried his best. "I left you to protect you. Voldermort was going after everyone I cared about," he answered honestly.

"I did love you. But after when I woke up in the hospital wing I felt different. Like something that had been missing before, had been found. Then I found out about Draco. At first I thought it had been that we were friends then, that that was what had changed. But then I realized that I was attracted to him in more than a friendly way." Harry took a deep breath.

"I didn't want to come and beg you to take me back, when my mind was obviously going to be somewhere else." Ginny was ready to cry. She raised her wand higher and with a flick of her wrist she screamed out the curse no one was expecting. "Crucio!" she screamed. Harry felt the pain, and doubled over. Draco had felt it too. He was slightly more composed than Harry though and he yelled a curse to stop her. "Stupefy!" And then it all went dark.

Dmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdmdm

Harry woke up a few seconds later. Draco was sitting on the floor holding him inside their shield. Draco was crying. Harry opened his eyes for a moment and saw all the Gryffindors pointing their wands at each other. There was a wall of those that were on his side, and a wall of those that were with Ginny. Harry decided to pretend he hadn't woken up yet, and just lay there limp in Draco's arms.

Ginny was unconscious and Ron was yelling, "Get out of my way! Let me at him! I'm going to kill that bastard!" Hermione stepped between both groups and yelled. "Stop! This is ridiculous! Draco had to help Harry! Ginny used an unforgivable on him! Draco feels what Harry feels and vice versa! And if you'll notice he didn't kill her! He only knocked her out! Stop this madness before we're all in the hospital wing! Or Azkaban!" By the time she had said what she needed to; everyone had lowered their wands but Ron.

Ron took a moment to analyze what she had said and then he followed suit. "Great!" Said Hermione switching to her frustrated and angry mode. "That's just great. Now we have to take her to the hospital wing, AND get her sent to Azkaban!" Hermione huffed to her self. Ron looked shocked at that and turned to look at her. "What! Why!" Ron asked, startling Hermione, who hadn't realized she had voiced her thoughts. "Yes Ron, We have to tell them that she used an unforgivable in an attempt to separate bond mates!" Ron looked confused. "Why do we have to tell them that?" he asked. "Because, Ronald. Harry and Draco are protected by law now." She answered in an annoyed fashion. Ron huffed, knowing he had been defeated. He seemed to be relaxing.

Harry had only opened his eyes for a second when he chose to stay lying there in Draco's arms. He realized that Draco was still crying and remembered that Draco didn't know he was awake. He sent him a message. ("I'm ok. Just don't let them know I'm awake yet. They need to finish this without my help.") Draco took a deep breath and cried again, this time with tears of joy. ("I didn't know if you would be ok… they all wanted to kill ME after I stopped her from hurting you. I love you. Please don't do that again.") Draco begged Harry, and then crushed him with another hug. ("Ok. I can't make any guarantees, I think I kind of deserved that. Perhaps not an unforgivable, but maybe I did deserve to be cursed.") Draco looked at him again; this time Harry opened his eyes for a second before closing them again. ("You're crazy.") Draco concluded, hugging him again.

Harry turned his attention back to the room around him. Hermione was talking again. "Ron and Neville will take Ginny to the hospital wing and I will handle Harry and Draco. Everyone else go to your dorm rooms." Hermione finished and there was a lot of murmuring but soon everyone was gone. Harry didn't move until Ginny was gone, as he knew there would be hell to pay if he were awake. Hermione was walking quickly towards them.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at her. "Harry! You're awake! Are you ok?" Hermione sounded worried. Harry dropped their shield. "Yes Hermione, I'm ok." He smiled at her and tried to sit up. His muscles complained very loudly. "Merlin!" he yelled as his body stopped him from moving. ("Draco, why does my stomach hurt? It never hurt like this when I was hit with crucio before…") Harry was confused. ("I think you're hungry love.") Draco replied. Harry was more confused by this, but then he remembered that he hadn't fed since he was turned.

("What am I supposed to do?") Harry asked worried about what he might have to do. ("Well love, we need to find you a donor.") Harry looked at him worriedly. ("But how? I cant just walk up to someone and say, 'Hi, I'm a vampire and I'm hungry. Can I have your blood?'") Harry responded sarcastically. ("Love, you have friends who can help you.") Draco replied. ("You don't need all of their blood you know. You only need about half a cup, maybe a little more. But your friends are in no danger.") Harry looked at him thoughtfully and then he turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione… I have to ask you for something. I don't want you to do it if you aren't comfortable with it though." He looked pleading at her. "Harry, I've already proven I'm willing to die for you, so just spit it out ok?" she smiled at him knowingly. Harry was a little more relaxed now, though he didn't quite know what to say. "Um…("help") I …" Harry sighed. Draco finished his thought for him. "Harry's hungry. He is trying to ask you if you will be his donor." Hermione smiled at that.

"I figured. He hasn't had blood since he was turned has he. When you turned him I read everything I could about vampires. I know they need donors, and I figured he'd ask when he needed me." She smiled again. Then she pulled up her sleeve, and put her arm to Harry's mouth. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as he heard and smelled his best friends blood. He was almost in ecstasy just breathing. Then his fangs poked out, and he bit into her wrist.

The blood tasted so good, so sweet and different than Draco's. Hermione gasped when he bit her, and he could feel her getting aroused from the power flowing between them. He was getting that way as well, though it wasn't visible. Harry noticed that he wasn't hungry anymore, and he stopped. He licked the wounds he had made, and they healed instantly. Harry couldn't even see where he had bitten her. Hermione's eyes looked glassed over, and she spoke quietly. "Wow." Then she blushed. Harry sat up easily now. The pain was all gone. "Thank you," he told her.

She smiled again, and spoke softly. "If you are ok, I have to go and take care of something… Draco? Do you have a donor?" She asked changing her voice mid sentence. Draco turned red. He had had one before, but she was one of the people who attacked him. "Not anymore." Draco answered quietly. She smirked, which was an expression that just looked wrong on her. "If I can get Harry another one… would you like me?" She asked.

"Why? Have someone in mind?" he said smirking, catching on to her train of thought. "Perhaps…" she blushed. "Why?" Draco asked trying not to sound evil. She glared at him as if to say 'I know what you are trying to do,' but she exhaled and answered anyway. "It turns me on ok? I was hoping it would do the same thing to Ron. He won't sleep with me." She scowled.

"I'll have Ron then. I don't want my boyfriend in such a position with a Weasley. He'll try to steal him," Draco said quickly. Harry and Draco both laughed simultaneously. "Fine, if I can convince him to trust you. Then he and I can finally have our fun." Hermione responded. Then Harry smirked. He had an evil idea, which just happened to turn him on too.

" Can we join in?" he asked manipulatively. Adding, ("it's the compromise I'm after. She's going to say we can watch.") to Draco, who smirked as well. ("Sounds good. But I doubt she will.") Then Harry replied, ("you're on"). Hermione was speechless. Then she answered.

"NO! But you can watch…" She smirked her uncharacteristic smirk again. ("Told you so") Then Harry spoke before she could change her mind. "Deal." And he smirked as well. ("Damn. I wasn't expecting that!") Came Draco's mind again. Hermione let the air out she had been holding when she realized what she had said, and then realized that she had to make good on her promise.

"Come to our room with Ron tonight. Then we can talk some more. Oh, and if they haven't told Madame Pomfrey yet, don't tell her the details of why Ginny was stunned. I owe her that much." Harry finished. Then she left to talk to Ron, and make sure Ginny was ok.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his world.

A/N: All edited. I hope it turns out right.

Chapter six: Friends with Benefits

It was eleven o'clock when Hermione showed up at their portrait with Ron. It had been about four thirty when she had gone to join Ron and Neville in the hospital wing with Ginny. She had gotten there just in time to save Ginny from Azkaban. Though she also had to explain to Madame Pomfrey why Ginny had been upset. She told her the truth mostly, but she left a bit out. She had told her about Harry and Draco being bond mates and about them telling the Gryffindors.

She had told her that Ginny had been angry and looked as though she was about to curse him, when Draco hit her first. Madame Pomfrey looked annoyed with this, but because it was Hermione, she didn't think she was lying. After Hermione had told her this, Madame Pomfrey had told them all to leave. Ron looked annoyed, but he left without question. Neville headed back to the common room and Hermione took Ron to the room of requirement, so she could talk to him privately.

Ron wanted to know what was going on, so Hermione had been honest with him. She remembered their conversation clearly.

"_Ron, sit down. I need to talk to you, and I don't want you passing out on the floor." Ron had sat down. She continued._

"_Harry and Draco want us all to be friends. They don't want us fighting like this anymore. When Harry woke up… he needed something. And I had no problem giving it." _

_Ron had looked angry; she thought perhaps he had been thinking she meant sex. But really she had meant blood, and allegiance. _

"_What are you on about Hermione?" Ron had asked. _

"_Harry is a vampire Ron. He hadn't fed since being turned." Ron's jaw dropped. He clearly hadn't expected his girlfriend to be willing to give her blood to a vampire. She had laughed. _

"_Ron, the reason we are in here right now, and not out there, is because Draco needs a new donor, and I want to ask you, as a favour to Harry and to me, to accept that position." Ron looked stunned. She hadn't seen him stunned this much, for a long time. The red head anger usually won out. _

"_What does it feel like?" he asked, completely interested. _

"_Really good. You can feel power being exchanged, and it kind of turns me on." She had answered fairly honestly, and had realized she had a glassy look in her eyes again. Ron was blushing. _

"_I'll do it. But I think I need to apologize first. And that's new for me. You know I don't like apologizing." She squeaked and jumped up to hug him. _

"_Good Ron, we are supposed to meet them in their common room tonight. Ok?" _

"_Ok. Now, can we go check on Ginny? I think you might have to tell her why she could find herself in Azkaban if she does it again. Besides it's going to be time to eat soon." Ron rambled._

After they had eaten and sorted out the thing with Ginny, they had gone for a walk. By the time they were on their way back to Gryffindor tower, Ron was anxious to talk to Draco. Hermione smiled to herself, thinking of how good a job she had done to manipulate him so well. They were at the portrait, and Cindi smiled at them. "I have been asked to let you straight in." and her portrait swung open, and they walked through.

When they entered the room Harry and Draco were sitting on their couch, wearing satin pyjama shorts; Draco's were black with a silver Slytherin crest on the bottoms, and Harry's were also black, but had a gold Gryffindor crest instead of the silver Slytherin one like Draco's; and were both wearing white cotton under shirts. Hermione thought they both looked rather attractive. Especially considering they were reading and leaning on each other's shoulders when she and Ron had walked in.

Harry looked up with a smile, he was glad Hermione had managed to convince Ron to come. He noticed Ron was blushing and trying to look away. Harry smiled even wider. He knew that meant Hermione had told him about the blood. "Hello Hermione, nice of you to come Ron." Draco had spoke before Harry.

"Erm, sorry about earlier…" Ron replied. Draco smiled genuinely; happy Ron wasn't mad at him anymore. "Apology accepted." And he reached out offering his hand. Ron took it. "So, um, Hermione said you needed a donor?" he asked. Harry and Hermione both looked at Draco smiling.

"Yes. Are you willing?" was Draco's response. Ron smiled sheepishly, "Ya. I guess. Can someone tell me why you are both in your pyjamas already?" they all laughed. Harry answered this time. "Well, we were hoping you would stay. We do have two beds, and we are only using one." Hermione gasped, and looked at Ron who was blushing. "Sounds good to me, but I have to go back and get into my pyjamas too." she replied smirking. Ron blushed again, "Ya, me too. We'll be right back." And they turned around and left.

About five minutes later, Ron and Hermione came back in. Draco raised his eyebrow when Hermione entered. She was wearing a short satin nightgown that landed just above the knee, with a built in push up bra. It was Gryffindor red with black lace on the front. She turned around as Ron came in, and Harry raised his eyebrows as well. The back of her nightgown had corset lacing, done up with a black ribbon. She was obviously not wearing underwear, as there definitely were no lines. Even Harry was surprised he hadn't noticed his friend's ass before. It was wonderfully toned and curved in just the right way.

("Oh my god, why have you been hiding her all these years?") Draco's voice pierced his thoughts. ("I don't know. But I'm starting to wish Ron would go away.") Harry replied, slightly turned on by his friend. ("Why? She did say we could watch…") Draco stated, looking at him with a smirk. ("Because now I want to join in.") Harry laughed. Draco was about to say something, when Ron walked in to the light.

Ron was wearing black satin pyjama shorts (which they both suspected to actually be his boxers, since theirs were.) and a tight cotton t-shirt that showed off all of the muscles that he gained hunting for horcruxes with Harry and Hermione. ("Scratch that. Ron can stay.") Harry told Draco. ("Definitely.") Was his reply. The door closed behind Ron, and then Harry spoke to Cindi, "Please don't let anyone else in unless we give you permission." Cindi smiled and nodded. "Yes sir." And she disappeared to the other side.

"You look amazing, both of you." Draco said with a mischievous smile. Harry couldn't even form the words. "So do you, but I wasn't going to say anything." Ron replied. Harry walked up to Hermione, who was standing right beside Ron, and placed his cold hands on her hips. She gasped, but didn't move away. Draco did the same to Ron; only he placed one hand on his ass, pulling him closer to him. Ron looked a little unsure.

"So, how should we do this?" Harry asked quietly. Hermione smiled, and whispered in his ear. "I think you should start by biting us. Then we can see where it goes from there." Harry looked at her and smiled. He most definitely agreed. ("Draco. Bite him. Then we'll see where it goes.") Harry told Draco with his mind, connecting with his eyes momentarily. Draco smiled and nodded, and then he leaned over slightly, to take Ron's neck into his mouth. There was an intake of breath, followed by a moan of pleasure, at which point Harry did the same to Hermione.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him. One hand on his waist, and the other on the back of his neck pulling him closer. She pressed herself against him, and he began to feel her arousal being exchanged through her blood. Harry was also becoming more and more aroused, and he pulled away, before he drank too much. Again he licked the fresh wounds, and they closed. Harry noticed Draco had pulled away from Ron around the same time, but he didn't have much chance to look, because he felt Hermione's lips on his.

("Lets go upstairs.") Draco said to him. ("Okay…") Harry replied. Distracted for a moment when Hermione's hand found its way under his shirt. Harry pulled away and whispered in her ear. "Lets go upstairs pet." And he grabbed her hand and started to walk. Draco and Ron weren't far behind.

When they got into the bedroom, Harry let go of Hermione's hand and turned her to face him. "You need to go to Ron." He spoke softly in her ear. "What if I don't want to now?" she whispered back. Harry lifted her up by her butt, and took her over to one of the beds. "Then I guess I'll have to get him to come to you. If he wants to." Harry replied. He then lay her down; though she had her legs wrapped around his waist and wouldn't let go, so he lay on top of her. He knew he was hard, and she could feel it too.

("Draco, is Ron going to come over here and get her, or do I get to do it all myself?") Harry asked in his mind again. ("He doesn't want to let me go. He wants her I know, but I think he's enjoying this too much to give it up. I think you are going to get to do it yourself.") Draco answered happily. ("Is it ok if I go with it?") Harry asked him. ("Its fine with me, is it ok with you?") Draco responded. ("Yes. Show Ron the time of his life.") Harry smiled to himself and continued what he was doing.

Harry's hands were exploring Hermione's body, slowly and pleasurably. He whispered in her ear again. "How far is too far?" he asked her quietly, pausing for an answer. "There is no too far." She answered quickly. Then she pushed her hips against his erection. He could feel her wetness through his boxers, and he moaned. She smiled, and Harry started to kiss and nibble her neck and ears, slowly moving down to her collarbone, and finally the edge of her nightgown. His right hand pulled at the fabric, and exposed one perfect pink nipple. He nipped at it, and she gasped, rocking her hips upward again.

Harry moved his hands down to her hips and pulled the nightgown up slowly. She arched her back when his slightly calloused fingers brushed across her ribcage. He pulled the fabric over her head, and she lifted his shirt off of him. Harry heard a loud moan from the other side of the room, and smirked. Continuing where he left off. Hermione had her hands hooked under the edge of his boxers. She managed to roll him over switching positions, and then she started to repeat what he had been doing. She got to the edge of his boxers, and pulled them down with her mouth. Harry just wanted her to finish removing the garment, but she started to move back up, teasing him the best she could.

Harry was annoyed and with a wave of his hand, his boxers disappeared. Hermione squeaked, and Harry rolled her over, taking back control. He entered her then. She gasped, and pulled at his hips. Harry began to thrust, faster and faster. She whispered in his ear "Come in me Harry." Harry was a little startled by this request but he did as she asked. She came after he emptied himself in her, biting down hard into his shoulder.

It seemed she had a dangerous fetish. Harry was glad they were magical people. And he waved his hand over her abdomen mumbling a spell to sterilize his contribution, and prevent an unwanted pregnancy. He rolled on to his side, and breathed heavily for a few moments. Harry heard a scream and looked over to see that Ron had come with Draco dominating. Draco pulled out of Ron, and waved his wand. He had cast a cleaning charm. He lay down on the other bed; And Ron said something Harry couldn't hear.

Hermione broke his thoughts, saying "wow." ("He said wow.") Draco said laughing in his head. ("Think that's good enough?") Harry smiled, and sent his boyfriend a message. ("She said wow too. Not bad I guess considering she's the first girl I've slept with.") Harry replied laughing in his mind. ("Really? But if she's the first girl, then that means that I was your first. Why didn't you tell me?") Draco asked curiously. ("I don't know… I guess it just never came up.") Harry answered.

Draco stood up, waved his wand, calling his clothes back to him, and walked over to the bed where Harry was. Hermione was still naked, and when Draco came over she smiled innocently. Draco looked her up and down, and raised an eyebrow. He cast two charms and Hermione felt suddenly clean, and she was dressed again, with combed hair. She looked at him curiously.

"How do you know those spells and I don't?" she asked him. "Its just something Malfoy's are taught when they come of age." Was all he said and he shrugged. She stood, and started to walk over to the bed where Ron was. She turned and spoke. "I guess this means we are friends with benefits." She laughed, and turned back to Ron. "I'm tired." He said, looking rather apologetic. Hermione smiled. "Me too. Lets go to sleep." And she crawled into the bed next to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they fell asleep. Harry and Draco stayed awake for about an hour longer, talking to each other with their telepathic connection. Draco had his arm wrapped around Harry, pulling him as close as possible.

("I love you Harry. Move in with me?") Draco asked hoping that Harry wouldn't turn him down, or think it was too sudden. ("I love you too Draco… is that what you really want? Do you really want me to live with you?") Harry asked worried that Draco was joking. ("Yes Harry, but if you don't want to I understand.") Draco replied quickly, afraid of what Harry might say. ("Draco, I have nowhere else to go. I suppose I do still own Sirius's place, but it gets lonely there. If you hadn't just asked me, I would have asked you. Yes Draco, I want to live with you.") Draco smiled and gave his boyfriend the most passionate kiss they had shared so far.

END

Watch for the sequel The Vamp 2: Pleasant Surprises work in progress.


	7. authors noteplease RR

To my readers,

To my readers,

Well… I have writers block right now, and since I don't publish stories until they are finished, it's going to be a while for me to get the sequel to this out. Thank you to everyone who author alerted me, and to everyone who reviewed. I have written 3 chapters for the sequel, but I suddenly got writers block in the middle of a sex scene!!

And it really doesn't help that the Twilight saga distracted me! I'll give you a hint as to what its about if you want… but only a hint… send me a review if you want to know! I'm going to go and try to cure my writers' block now.

Toodles,

MaiYoung


	8. the vamp 2 preveiw

The Vamp 2: Pleasant Surprises

**The Vamp 2: Pleasant Surprises**

**Chapter One: The Wedding**

It had been three years since Harry had moved in to Malfoy Manor, three years since Hogwarts, three years since he had defeated Voldermort, and three years since he'd been turned. Well, give or take a couple months. Harry must have been the happiest he'd ever been. Well, the happiest he'd been since he found out he was a wizard anyway. He was getting married to his soul mate, right at this moment. It was the most beautiful handfasting ceremony he'd ever seen, and it was his.

Draco was smiling, looking straight into Harry's eyes. He was so happy they were finally getting married. It was beautiful. Harry was beautiful. He was wearing rather simple dress robes, which were grey like Draco's eyes with green ribbon trim. Draco was wearing the opposite; green like Harry's eyes, with silver grey trim. They had chosen the gardens at the manor for this, and spells had been cast so all of the flowers were blooming.

It was October 31st. Draco and Harry had decided upon that day as a show of respect to Harry's parents. Harry had said that the day when the veil was at it's thinnest would be the best time to do it. Then his parents could be there, along with Dumbledore, Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Sirius, the Weasly twin who had fallen, and Severus. Draco had been happy Harry was willing to have Severus there, especially after all that had happened.

Although, this ceremony was a little bit larger than they had expected. All of the people who had fought on the side of light were there, whether they were dead or alive. Thing was, they all looked rather solid. Draco had never known that Harry had the power to bring back the dead; he didn't even think it was possible. Blaise was his best man and Ron was Harry's. Minerva had taken the place of High Priestess. Draco looked down, his hand and Harry's were tied with two beautiful ribbons. It was time. They turned, kissed, and as one, they jumped over the broomstick. There were loud cheers, and then the ceremony was over.

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

They were at the Reception now. It was nearly two o'clock in the morning already. They were having the time of their lives. Harry and Draco were together, hugging their dead friends and family goodbye. Harry was sad they had to go, but understood.

He hugged his mother first, and kissed her on the cheek. Lilly pulled Draco in to join their hug. Draco kissed her on the cheek as well. Lilly smiled.

"Congratulations boys. I couldn't have asked for better." Then she kissed them both on their foreheads, smiled, and disappeared.

Harry hugged his dad next. Draco was pulled into that hug as well. James smiled and turned into his Animagus form, before disappearing as well.

Harry and Draco both hugged Severus at the same time. Harry spoke first,

"Thank you Severus, thank you for helping me through it all. Thank you for protecting me. Thank you for caring about my mother enough to change sides all those years ago. And… I'm sorry I was such a pain at school." Harry finished with a smile. Severus laughed at that; which was a foreign sound to Harry, and then he turned to Draco.

"I love you Draco, I'm sorry I wasn't around after the war. It should have been me who explained this all to you." Draco's godfather told him.

"I love you too. And don't worry about it ok? Regrets only hold you back." Draco smiled again, and Severus became a ghost again, before returning the smile and disappearing as well.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. He was gripping Draco's hand tightly, and pulled him over.

"Albus… why didn't you tell me what would have to happen for me to win? Why didn't you tell me Severus had to kill you? Until I spoke to your portrait I thought he was evil. I thought Draco had wanted to kill you. Why didn't you tell me before you died that Snape was trying to protect us both?" Harry asked sounding like he was ready to cry.

"Because Harry, you needed to find out yourself. The same reason I didn't tell you that you would have to die to kill Voldermort. I thought you would think I was on the other side, and no longer trust me. I'm sorry this all had to happen to you, but you seem to have found the light at the end of the tunnel." He finished looking at Draco and smiling. They all hugged, and Dumbledore spoke again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Congratulations!" and Dumbledore disappeared.

They both turned to Lupin and Tonks next.

"I'm sorry guys. I'm sorry they wouldn't let me take Teddy. I hope he'll be happy with Ron and Hermione." Harry apologized to them looking sad. They smiled at him.

"Its ok Harry, the ministry has strange rules when it comes to vampires, especially gay vampires. They have strange rules when it comes to werewolves as well." Remus responded calmly. Assuring Harry it wasn't his fault.

"I'm sure Hermione and Ron will take good care of him. Unless they change the laws to allow him back to you." Tonks added smiling suspiciously. They all laughed and hugged, and the two disappeared.

That meant there were only two people left. Harry turned to the Weasly twin, and hugged him.

"I'm sorry I got you killed." He apologized.

"Its ok mate, I don't know what I would have done aside from get into trouble after the war anyway." He smiled and laughed. He hugged Draco,

"Glad you're the one who got Harry. My little sis just wouldn't have been able to handle him," he laughed.

"Um…thanks," Draco replied. The twin laughed again and disappeared.

Harry turned to Sirius. Draco saw someone on the other side of the room that he had to talk to.

"Hello Sirius. Thank you for coming to the ceremony." Draco told him.

"No problem. Harry deserves to be happy, and I got to catch up with everyone. Would you mind if I talked to Harry privately for a moment?" he replied. Draco smiled; he was just trying to think of a way to go talk to the woman on the other side of the room.

"No problem. I'll leave you two to chat." He hugged Sirius, smiled at Harry, and began to walk across the room.

Pansy was sitting at a table in the corner, with Blaise of all people. So this is why Blaise wasn't telling him who he was bringing. Draco walked over to their table.

"So, is this who you brought with you?" he asked Blaise, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Yes drake, she's been trying to speak with you since Hogwarts. Problem is, you seem to have extremely good security. No-one in slytherin has been able to talk to you but me." Blaise answered adding,

"I'll leave you two to talk." And he stood up to walk away.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about then." Draco spoke angrily.

"Draco, I have something to ask you, and something to tell you. I don't know how you'll feel about either part." Pansy answered nervously.

"What are you on about pansy. Spit it out." Draco replied annoyed.

"Its hard for me to tell you. I haven't seen you in three years!" pansy sighed, but continued.

"Draco, after I left Hogwarts I found out I was pregnant. I was sure she wasn't yours, but when she was born, I knew otherwise. Draco you have a daughter. We have a daughter." Draco looked at her angrily for a moment, thinking.

"Your ploy to get me back isn't going to work Pans. I'm happy with Harry, and I would never leave him." He ended the conversation, got up from his chair, and left sounding annoyed. He didn't believe her, so he chose not to tell Harry.

He was walking across the hall towards Harry, and he realized he probably still looked annoyed. He took a deep breath, and forced a small smile. Harry hugged Sirius, Sirius turned into his Animagus, and then he disappeared. Now that everyone dead was gone, they chose to start mingling with their still live friends, and dance again.


End file.
